


Sweden v South Korea

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU?, F/F, FIFA World Cup, Fluff, Friendly competition, It's only a game after all, Meckanic, MekaMechanic, Sweden V South Korea, They will still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: When Sweden and South Korea meet to play in the playoffs of the World Cup it's only right that the supporters of each team watch the match together to see who is the better side. In this case, it's Hana and Brigitte with snacks and drinks in front of a large t.v where they will support their nation to hopefully see them win.(AU sort of since this is based on the 2018 World Cup. This was an idea that had popped up on Tumblr after the realisation that Sweden and South Korea were indeed playing each other this week.)





	Sweden v South Korea

When it came to competition around the base it was no surprise that various sports competitions were at the top of the list for these sorts of things. Having an organisation like Overwatch where you had agents of different cultures made for some friendly competition when their home nations faced off together. In this case, it was Hana and Brigitte who were going to be sitting down together to see which nation was the better side in the FIFA World Cup. 

Recently it was Angela and Lucio who were sitting down and watching the Switzerland and Brazil match and to everyone's surprise, the Swiss came out 2-1 against the Brazilian team which left the doctor in a mood no one got to see very often and the DJ a little disheartened. The banter wasn't much between the two but everyone knew that this match between Sweden and South Korea was going to have plenty of it with Hana around. 

Hana was born competitive especially being a former e-sports player before joining MEKA and then joining Overwatch so when it came to such games like this she was going to be aggressive, however, would she tone it down for her girlfriend Brigitte or would it remain as high as ever? The base was about to find out the answer as Hana and Brigitte made there way down to the lounge area where McCree, Angela, Lena, Lucio and Winston were chatting over a cup of tea/coffee.

"So, you ready to get beat my Swedish friend?" Hana said as she walked into the room with a bag of crisps in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. 

Hana was in her South Korean football jersey and her whiskers were painted red, white and blue to represent the South Korean colours. Her hair was in a ponytail and she only wore a pair of white shorts as she sat herself down on the couch.

"Come now love, try not to be too aggressive," Lena said with a chuckle.

"No, it's fine Lena. It'll only prove to be funnier when Sweden win." Brigitte said which earned a glare from her little girlfriend on the couch.

Brigitte was in a similar outfit to Hana. She wore a Swedish team jersey and had two Swedish flags on her cheeks.

"Psh, we'll see about that," Hana said as she put the crisps into the bowl and placed two cups down for the pair.

The group at the table chuckled as they watched the two.

"What if both your teams are bad though? What would happen then?" McCree said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We will both know they did better than America," Hana said with a giggle causing the room to join in.

"Yeah, I walked into that one didn't I?" McCree said shaking his head.

The time for games, however, came to a stop as the t.v was turned on the two teams walked onto the pitch. The sound was at a high volume but not high enough to annoy anyone and the quality was almost perfect. 

"I've been waiting for this for so long," Hana said putting her hands together showing the excitement in her face.

"What, for Sweden and South Korea to play each other in the world cup?" Brigitte asked with a chuckle.

"Well, if I hadn't met you maybe not but I have met you and now it means everything!" Hana said with hype in her voice as the teams lined up.

The two nations anthems played and for now, it seemed to be the only time that the two might be silent. 

"The calm before the storm," Lucio muttered the group at the table.

"Quite so. Who do you think will win?" Winston asked the table.

It was a mix of Swedish favour and Korean but none of them wouldn't be surprised if it was to be a draw.

Soon enough, the anthems were done and the teams split into their own sides of the pitch for the huddles. Hana and Brigitte were already getting into the crisps and soda as they showed the lineups.

"Son is so going to be MVP," Hana said with a cheeky smile.

"I'm sure Berg will have a good crack at that title," Brigitte said but she was feeling uncertain.

Really her favourite player was Ibrahimovic but he had retired but she felt confident that Sweden would do well without him. They did qualify after all. However, she was taken away from her thoughts as the whistle blew signalling the start of the match.

"Here we go, gaga!" Hana yelled as her competitive side was now showing.

For the first half, it was uneventful. Neither side had scored and they had only a few scoring shots each. It was hard to tell who was the better side as they both played well. It was 45 minutes of anticipation that seemed to go nowhere for Hana and Brigitte as they sat up to stretch.

"So many opportunities to sink you guys. This is so frustrating." Hana groaned as she lifted her arms up above her head.

"At least we can agree that it was frustrating," Brigitte replied as she as well stretched before sitting herself down. She had also opened her arms up for Hana to sink in to but was met with a shake of her head.

"No, we can't cuddle yet!" Hana said as she took her seat on the couch again.

"Why not?" Brigitte asked a little confused.

"Because I want to cuddle you with love and stay there for ages. Not when someone might score. It would seem rude to jump out of one's arms to cheer a goal." Hana said with an honest look. She did, however, lean over to peck the mechanic's cheek.

Brigitte blushed and sighed as she shook her head.

"Fine. I guess you have a point. Even though I don't think this should effect cuddles." Brigitte said with a chuckle.

At the table, Lucio and Lena still remained as the others had left for other duties to attend to. They were both quietly talking about the two on the couch and how the match was going they both hoped that neither team would score so neither of the two on the couch will have different emotions by the end of the game.

"Brigitte wouldn't mind losing, but Hana..." Lena said as she thought about how Hana would react to South Korea losing.

"True, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It is only the group stages after all." Lucio said with a reassuring look.

Only time would tell for what would happen as the whistle to start the second half was blown. Both Hana and Brigitte were back in position to see who would come out on top.

Again the second half was like a repeat of the first, it was one opportunity after the other and both Hana and Brigitte were getting tense as their reactions to either a free or a tackle to start an attack was made. One would panic and one would cheer as a player approached goal and the other would sigh in relief and the other groan in disbelief as the player missed or the shot was saved. However, it wasn't until overtime that those reactions would suddenly change.

"Ki passes it over to Lee, they are looking dangerous here Korea as Lee quickly rushes it along the side looking..." The commentator said before being interrupted.

"Son's in the box!" The other commentator shouted.

"No...no," Brigitte said nervously.

"Yes...yes!" Hana said as she braced herself to stand up.

"Lee whips it into the box...SON!" The commentator shouts as Son heads it into the corner of the net.

"SOOOOOOOOOON!" Hana shouts as she leaps up and cheers with the crowd on the t.v.

On the t.v Son Heungmin was celebrating with the rest of his team as they jumped up and down. Hana was doing the same as she bounced around cheering happily. Brigitte had slumped down in shock as she knew it was over. At the table, Lena and Lucio were watching the two different reactions. They were both shocked at the late goal but they did feel a little sorry for Brigitte.

Hana was still standing by the time play recommenced but it was all over when the whistle was blown ending the game 1-0 in Korea's favour.

"Seungli!" Hana shouted happily as she continued to bounce around. 

As much as Brigitte was a little disappointed with the result she was happy that Hana was enjoying herself. The game was close and it was a last minute goal that had occurred so Sweden held out pretty well. Though deep down she would have liked to win.

"Wow! That was so tense but wow! Good game Brig," Hana said with a smile as she offered her hand out to Brigitte.

Brigitte looked at the hand and shrugged trying to show a salty look as Hana would call it.

"Oh come on, surely you're not that maaaa woah!" Hana was interrupted as Brigitte wrapped her arms around Hana and brought her in for a hug.

"No, I'm not salty. I just missed having you in my arms, that's all. It was a good game though I think it was evenly matched." Brigitte said with she cuddled Hana.

"Yeah, I guess so. If it wasn't for Son being in the box and especially on side we might have drawn." Hana said softly as she as well wrapped her arms around Brigitte.

"Still, here is hoping we don't face off in the round of 16 or worse the final," Brigitte said with a chuckle.

"If that does happen I feel like I might have to stay away from the t.v,"

"Oh? What is that?" Brigitte asked looking Hana in the eyes.

"Because the only thing I care about winning in is the race for your heart," Hana said with a smirk and blush.

"Ha! It wasn't a bad flirt attempt but I think you've already won it." Brigitte said as she kissed Hana.

Hana returned the kiss and the two laid there as the match coverage ended with the highlights of the game.

Lena and Lucio decided to give the two some privacy as they went there own ways smirking to each other as they left the lounge. Even though it was Hana with the last laugh they both ended up with a reward, each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Korean-  
> Gaga = Let's go  
> Seungli = Victory


End file.
